


Shopping

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they go shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

Clint looked once more around the aisle. There was no sign of his husband anywhere. And he was supposed to be the great Hawkeye. Clint was gone for literally 5 minutes to try on a shirt and some pants, and now he was walking around the department store his civvies on hand and tags hanging from the clothes he was wearing. 

Clint wanted to call Phil, but he left his phone at the car. So he roamed for a few more minutes until he wandered to the snacks section. There, he spotted a familiar black suit. Clint made his way to Coulson ready to rant but when he was next to the man, he saw Phil holding two packages of Little Debbie mini donuts. “Uh… Phil?” 

Phil hummed, his face concentrated at staring at the two packages. 

"Phil, is there something wrong with those?"

Coulson raised one package higher than the other, inspecting it; then the other. “No… I just can’t decide.”

Clint bit back a laugh and smiled at Phil. “Just take them both.” He said. 

Phil nodded. “You’re right.” and turned to face Clint for the first time since Clint left him to change. His eyes trailing up and down Clint’s body that made the archer want to shudder.

"So, what do you think?"

"Your arms, they’re too tight around your arms."

Clint rolled his eyes. “Oh please. as if, you don’t like staring at my arms. 

"I do, but that doesn’t mean I like other people looking at you the same way I do." Phil said, his eyes following a group of people walking by. 

Clint grinned. “Is that your way of telling me you love me?”

Phil tried not to smile, he really did. “No. It’s my way of saying I don’t like sharing.”

"Whatever. I know that’s Coulson for: I love you, and I totally want to rip that shirt off of you, tonight." Phil hummed again. "What, no denial?"

"Nothing to deny."

Clint shuddered then. “All right, smartass. Your turn. And no suits, this time. Although you look hot in your suits, I like relaxed you just as much.” The blonde said as he herded Phil towards the male clothes section.

—-

Coulson got out of the dressing room straightening his brown leather jacket. He tugged on the blue hoodie underneath and swept his hands over his jeans. And finally pulled on the hem of the darker blue shirt he wore.

Clint swore he had to forcibly snap his jaw shut when he saw [the man](http://fyeahclarkgregg.tumblr.com/post/50854800876). He’s seen Phil at his best and at his worst, He’s seen him naked and in his best suit, He’s seen him in early morning sleep rumpled and late nights sleep deprived. But this. This was just- 

"I think I know what you mean when you said you wanted to rip my clothes off."

Coulson’s eyebrow shot up. “You said that.”

"You didn’t deny it. Same difference. Any chance we could skip Stark’s event in favor of ripping each other’s clothes off?" He asked, pleasantly optimistic.

Phil huffed a laugh. “I’d love nothing more than to do exactly just that. Sadly, Pepper was the one who invited us. So she’ll be looking for us.” 

Clint hummed pretending to be in deep thought. “Then, we stay an hour. then we bolt.” He ran his hands under the jacket, pulling Phil closer. Clint circled his thumbs around Phil’s hips just how he liked it.

Phil smiled at him, knowing he couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. 

Which for the record, he totally didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be foung on tumblr here](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/86607167591/i-have-8am-9pm-classes-on-fridays-tgif-more)


End file.
